The Disney World Games
by bluethunder25
Summary: 20 unique and diverse teams compete in a series of challanges in the four Disney parks; Magic Kingdom, EPCOT, Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom, for honor, pride, glory and for the prestigious Disney World Trophy.
1. PreGame Show Part 1

It was a cool and refreshing night at Disney World. Thousands and millions of people were gathered from all corners of the world; from China, to Asia, France, England, Europe and the US itself. Everyone of these people were extremely excited to be here on this night. Now of course, a day in Walt Disney World in itself was exciting enough, but this particular day was something much more different.

In the Magic Kingdom, banners and flags were hung over the buildings of Main Street U.S.A. and flags were placed on the spires of Cinderella Castle. In addition, a large stage was place in front of the castle. The citizens of Main Street along with representatives from all over the world stood in front of the castle with wrapped attention, cheering and screamin for one particular reason, tonight would begin the opening ceremonies for a first ever event in Walt Disney World. An event in which multple teams would compete against each other for chance to win a magnificent trophy. These teams would compete in the four parks in a series of unique and challenging events in the first ever Disney World Games.

The crowd had been packing since early in the morning for they were excited about this upon hearing about it a number of months ago.

It was no different over at the Contemporary Resort where a crowd just as big was gathered in the main lobby.

In the center of the lobby was a table where three characters sat; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken along with some cameramen who were filming them.

Kim looked at one of the cameras and began to speak. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Disney World Games Pre-game Show! I'm Kim Possible and joining me is my extremely handsome boyfriend, Ron Stoppable and long time arch enemy, Dr. Drakken and as you see, standing around us, the crowd is roaring tonight here at the Contemporary Resort as well as over at the Magic Kingdom as we get ready for the opening ceremonies for the first ever Disney World Games," she said.

"KP, I am so amped about this! You've got the best characters in all of Disney goin' neck and neck, tooth and tooth, tail to tail, beak to whisker, claw to-" Ron exclaimed before he was cut off by Drakken.

"Alright, they get it!" Drakken shouted before slowly regaining his composure. "Nevertheless, we are talking about one of the biggest events in Disney history. The Disney World Games where these teams will be competing for the ultimate prize, the Disney World trophy."

Kim, Ron and Drakken turned to the far end of the lobby where the trophy sat. It was a beautiful silver trophy that had Cinderella's castle and Mickey Mouse's ears emblazened at the top and in the center were Goofy's teeth and written in big bold letters were, "Disney World Games."Also, Donald's tail was in the back.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing," Ron said.

"Yes, that's what the teams will be competing for and coming upon this pre-game show, we will look at the individual teams and go over the rules for the games and give you a more in-depth look at the games themselves," said Kim.

"Hey, how come we were invited to compete in these games?"Ron asked Kim.

"Yeah, we should be in the games too," said Drakken.

"Now guys...that's actually a really good question. Why aren't we in the games?" Kim responded.

"I know right? I mean how could they not let this gorgeous body into the games," Ron said, taking his shirt off and flexing his "muscles."

Kim, Drakken and the crowd just froze.

"OK, anyway, we will be back as we take a look at one of the teams competing in the first ever Disney World Games!" said Kim. "Ron, sit down, sit down, he's not really my boyfriend."


	2. PreGame Show Part 2

Ron Stoppable stood on top of the staircase of the lobby in the Contemporary Resort.

"Well they're mean, they're nasty, wicked, evil, fiendish and just plain rude. They are the Disney Villains and as the Disney World Games get underway, there is no doubt that this dastardly dynamo of dispicable devils are not above cheating to get ahead. With that, let's take a look at our first team, Team Villainy.

* * *

_They represent the evil in our world. Full of malice, hatred and contempt, the presence of these evil-doers is enough to send chills down even the bravest mens spines. In the first ever Disney World Games, this team of wickedness will stop at nothing to achieve victory and are willing to destroy anyone who stands intheir way._

_Team Villainy. Maleficent stands at the head of Team Villainy as team captain. With her smooth, but harsh intelligence and maliciousness combined with her sorcery and magic, she is determined to lead Team Villainy to victory, as long as they don't question her._

_Dr. Facilier. This swindling voodoo magician not only has friends on the other side, but friends on his team as well. Aided with voodoo spirits and a charismatic personality, the Doctor will make sure his teammates are satisfied and if they aren't, well don't blame him._

_Cruella De Vil. This vampire bat, this inhuman beast. Unpredictable and bipolar, Cruella adds an intriguing offense to Team Villainy. Hopefully, she won't drive the team vehicle._

_The maniacal sorcerer, Jafar. Not much can be said for this former royal advisor except that there is no depths that he won't stoop to win._

_And finally, Mother Gothel. With eternal youth at her side, Gothel offers speed, brains and ability to her team. Not to mention a rather, "appealing" defense._

_Team Villainy; a ruthless pack of evil that should be locked up and never released, but on the day of the Disney World Games, this team will be unleashed upon their unfortunate opponents._


	3. PreGame Show Part 3

Back at the Contemporary Resort, Kim, Ron and Drakken were back at the table.

"Hi everyone and welcome back to the pre-game show," said Kim. "Well it's no secret that the wildest of animals are in Africa and our next team happens to hail from just the place. Let's take look at Team Pride Lands."

* * *

_Pride Rock, a mighty, majestic and powerful symbol of the African spirit and the unity of a pride. Here, the king of the savannah watches over his kingdom and subjects with a silver eye. And from the hot sands of the savannah to the deep jungles, a team has emerged to grab the gold ring of victory. It's name, Team Pride Lands._

_Lead by team captain Simba, Team Pride Lands combines strength, speed and sharp thinking which makes for an almost unstoppable force. The X-Factor on this may come in the form of the devious Scar. Although chosen to be on the team by Simba, the other members are weary as to whether or not they can trust him._

_Then there's Timon and Pumbaa. This free-spirited duo who practices the art of Hakuna Matata combines the speed and agility of Timon and the power of Pumbaa. Add in Pumbaa's hidden temper and it makes for an interesting factor._

_And finally, there is Zazu. Considered to be the underdog in the group, Zazu is looking to prove himself to the team._

_Whatever the case, Team Pride Lands poses a formidable challenge as the sun rises on the first day of the Disney World Games, the question is, will it shone upon the shadows of the victors or will there be nothing but drought?_

* * *

"Well you the saying, second star to the right and straight on till morning," said Drakken. "Well that's where you'll find our next team."

* * *

_It is known as the place where you never grow up. Where your childhood lasts forever. More so, it is particularly known as the home of the world's most famous boy, Peter Pan._

_As team captain of Team Neverland, Peter has chosen the best members to represent his team in the Disney World Games._

_Wendy, John, Michael and Captain Hook._

_Wendy's inginuity and quick thinking make her a fine addition to the team. And if that doesn't work, she can always talk the other teams to death._

_What Michael lacks in height, he makes up for with speed and just plain dumb luck. One can never tell what this little tyke has up his sleeve...or in his teddy bear._

_However, the overall defense lies within John with his famous "Umbrella Defense."_

_But without a doubt, the main factor of this team lies solely within one man, Captain Hook. Skill, intellect and charm is what this pirate captain has to offer, but who else know what the captain may 'hook' up in the Disney World Games._

_But whether they're soaring over Mermaid Lagoon or partying with the indians, one thing is certain, Team Neverland can fly and they can fly all the way to the top._


	4. PreGame Show Part 4

Drakken was at the bottom of the staircase.

"There's an old saying that goes, 'it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.'" And this next may hold true to that saying.

* * *

_One of Disney's most classic songs is, "It's a Small World After All," but when that song was written, I don't think they were referring to the scrappy, diminuitive and just plain microscopic members of Team Rodent. Don't let their looks fool you. These miniscule mice may seem cute, but within their tiny bodies beat the giant hearts of lions._

_Team captain, Basil of Baker Street. The Great Mouse Detective leads his team with his detective skills and brains in the hopes that it will be enough to carry his already disadvantaged team to the top of the Disney World Games ladder._

_Bernard and Bianca. One, a timid, studdering competitor and the other a glamorous, beautiful competitor. One offers substance, the other offers style, but the concept of teamwork is not farfetched to this rescuing duo._

_Professor Ratigan. Armed with a hot temper if you even mention the word rat around him, Ratigan is determined to win, but can Basil and his teammates trust the world's greatest criminal mind?_

_And as for Olivia Flabbersham, this feisty British mouse has the spirit, but will her sprit be enough to elevate her team to success?_

_With the time for the Disney World Games is at hand, can Team Rodent prove that the begger they are the harder they fall? Only the games will tell._

* * *

Back at the table with Kim.

"Well, they are royal, they are spunky and they give a new meaning to girl power," said Kim. "But these girls are more than just eye candy, they're fierce and determined. Here is, Team Princess."

* * *

_They are held in the highest regard of Disney's upper class. Sophisticated, well-mannered, adventurous and free-spirited. These are the Princesses of Disney. The finest group of women you'll find under the castle._

_But just because they're princesses, doesn't mean they're afraid to get dirty._

_Team captain, Cinderella may have had until midnight, but she all the time in the world to encourage her teammates and lead them to victory._

_Rapunzel. Strong, tough and with a hairdo as long as the Golden Gate Bridge, her spunk and tenacity make her a force to be reckoned with._

_Tiana. Without a doubt the most hard working member on the team, Tiana brings the intelligence, patience and common sense to keep her team at bay._

_Aurora. The "sleeper" of the group, Aurora's sunshine gold hair and red rose lips throw her opponents out of their game._

_Snow White. The fairest one of all. She may be cute as snow, but don't be fooled, this white as snow beauty has a temper and she's not afraid to take charge if need be._

_Armed with beauty and brains, Team Princess may be girls, but in a man's world, these ladies are out to prove that there is such thing as a women's world._

* * *

"I tell you, Snow White's got it goin on!" said Ron who was met with a cold stare by Kim. "But of course, no one can hold a candle to you, KP. You the man, I mean woman and one heck of a woman too."

"Un huh. Anyway, when it comes to the Disney World Games, one thing that sets it apart from the other types of games is uniqueness and the variety of the competitors," said Kim.

Drakken continued. "Indeed. We've seen Princesses, we've seen lions, meerkats, warthogs, and pirates; but what about...dogs?" he asked.

* * *

_The dog. The dog is considered to be man's best friend, its loyal companion and teammate. But on Team Rover, these courageous canines are not looking to make friends, they've only got one thing on their mind...winning._

_Team captain Dodger. Loaded with street savior faire, this top dog from the streets of New York will often outwit his opponents._

_Rita. Beautiful and dangerous, one would have to think twice before messing with this pooch._

_Einstein. What this dog lacks in brains, he makes up for with power and if given the right direction, poses a great threat to anyone who gets in his way._

_Tito. Small, but wirey. This chiuaua ain't goin to no Taco Bell and if you tell him otherwise, that means death._

_And finally, Francis. Sophisticated and well-mannered. Don't be fooled by this drama queen dog's act, he is willing take down any and all chalengers._

_Team Rover, a group of dogs in a dog-eat-dog world._


	5. PreGame Show Part 5

"Welcome back to Disney World Games Pre-Game Show," said Kim. "I'm Kim Possible along with Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken. Well guys, we've covered some of the teams so far and now we go to our next team. They're responsible for the seasons, and the animals in our environment. Hailing from a little place called Pixie Hollow, it's Team Fairy."

* * *

_Pixie Hollow. Nestled in the deepest forests of Neverland, it is a place where magic and myths are intertwined. Where fairies of different varieties soar through the large grassy plains, bringing the seasons to the folks of the mainland. From this magical world, a group of five fairies shall compete on behalf of all life in this hollow. A group known as Team Fairy._

_Team captain Tinkerbell. With her expert tinkering skills, she is the team's go-to fairy. The only factor that may prove to be a problem is her short temper._

_Vidia. A fiesty fairy blessed with the gift of blinding speed, faster than the speed of sound. The roaring winds you see outside your window are simply Vidia, traversing through the landscape faster than any eye could ever catch._

_Chloe. A former Pixie Hollow Games Champion, she excells at everything she does with a smile on her face and a spirit as fiery as her hair._

_Animal Fairy Fawn. With the ability of the animals at her fingertips, there is no stopping this tomboyish fairy from succeeding._

_Silvermist. She may be naive and simple, but that does not overshadow her confidence and dedication. She is prepared to aid her team any way she can._

_Team Fairy. They may be small, but they got magic._

* * *

_The jungle. The deepest, darkest corridors of this biome contains the most fearsome and dangerous creatures. Each one with an intent to maul and rip apart anyone who steps into their territory._

_Team Jungle possesses the very attributes of those very creatures._

_Team Captain Mowgli. Often called The Man Cub. Don't be fooled by his skinny physique and orange underpants, this little cub is full of toughness._

_Baloo the Bear. This fun lovin' bear may like to get down and groove with the bear nesecites, but when backed into a corner can be as fercious as any competitor who steps on the field with him._

_Bagheera. A black panther armed with knowledge, wisdom and self-control. Percieved as the brains of the group, he can prove to be the x-factor of this team._

_Kaa the Snake. He is considered to be the dark horse on the tem, mainly due to his innability to keep himself from getting a knot in his tail. But his secret weapon, the hypnotizing eyes, may prove to be a deciding factor._

_And then there's Shere Khan the Tiger. Sophisticated, deadly, ferocious and ruthless; aside from his fear of fire, this mighty tiger is almost unstoppable._

_Don't get in the way of Team Jungle or you will have worries and strife._

* * *

_Not ones to be outdone by the girl power of Team Princess, Team Prince offers their brand of boy power into the mix._

_Team Captain, Prince Charming. Will he let his love for his precious Cinderella cloud his judgment?_

_And the same can be said for the other team members. Flynn, Phillip, Naveen and Ferdinand._

_Will their love lorn complicate their mission for victory in the games? One thing is certain, for Team Prince, googly eyes is not an option._


	6. PreGame Show Part 6

_Any person will tell you that when it comes to the best vacation spots in the world, Hawaii is definentely one of the places you want to be. The members of Team Hawaii can attest to that._

_Team Captain Lilo may be a bit strange, but that's mainly what she plans to use to her advantage to syke out and intimidate her opponents._

_Coming in at the front is Lilo's sister, Nani. Together with her Lilo, this dynamic duo may prove to be a worthy challenge to anyone who stands in front of them._

_David. Professional firebreather, this teen is hot for success in the Disney World Games._

_A definite wild factor is definentely the two aliens on this team._

_First, there's Gantu. Standing at a towering 8 feet and loaded with power and defense, Gantu won't hesitate to demolish anyone who stands in his way._

_And on the subject of wild, there's none more than Stitch. Small, but deadly, this tiny alien is a 3 foot atomic bomb of energy loaded with teeth and spit._

_With power, speed, agility and an overwhelming amount of stamina, Team Hawaii says "Hola, if you want some, come get some."_

* * *

_Deep in the sands of the Arabian desert, among its stories and myths and legends, lies the city of Agrabah. Overseen by its saultan, the city of Agrabah maintains its riches and welfare to the highest honor._

_Team Agrabah seeks to maintain the honor of this great city as it looks to gain victory in the Disney World Games._

_Team Captain Aladdin. A street rat born and bred on the streets of Agrabah is not afraid to take risks and will aid his fellow teammates if need be._

_The beautiful Jasmine. Spunky princess of Agrabah, this adventurous Arabian princess will settle for nothing less than being number one._

_Iago. Loudmouthed parrot. His devious nature makes him a valuable part of his team._

_Genie. Aided with phenominal cosmic powers, Team Agrabah has never had a friend like him and the Genie of the Lamp is ready to wage war in the Disney World Games._

_Abu. Being Aladdin's faithful sidekick for many years, Abu brings a strong factor of teamwork to the team._

_Do not underestimate Team Agrabah, because if you do, well, you could fall hard out there on the dunes._

* * *

_In a far away land, there lies an enchanted castle. From within these dark, concrete walls, Team Beast has emerged with purpose and determination._

_Lead by team captain, Beast (forcefully to frankly put it). With strength, agility, and a beastly temper to boot, you do not want to get in the way of this rampaging brute._

_However, the peace keeper no doubt will be Belle. Armed with beauty and intelligence, she looks to gain victory as well as keep the team captain in check._

_Lumiere. Swuave, smooth and a lover at heart, can this bright candle step up to the plate?_

_The same can be said for fellow teammates, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts._

_Not ones who have much experience in this type of atmosphere, the question is if Potts and Cogs can rise to the occasion._

_Whatever the case may be, whatever obstacles may stand in their way, Team Beast is prepared to go the extra mile and rough it out against the most determined foes._


	7. PreGame Show Part 7

_Heigh Ho, heigh ho, it's off to the Disney World Games they go. Hailing from the seven Jewel Hills, Team Dwarf is not afraid to get down and dirty with the rest of the pack._

_Team Captain Doc. Despite his studdering problems, this dwarf is a born leader with the tencity and courage to lead his team the highest rank of the games._

_Grumpy. Obnoxious, rude, but just a big softy at heart, Grumpy's big nose can smell success._

_Dopey. A silent killer, his opponents never now where he's coming from or from what direction._

_Sleepy. Never one to hesitate on a pre-game rest, Sleepy offers an unknown offense to his team. That, or he's just...sleepy._

_And finally, Happy. Always manging to find humor in even the darkest of situations, Happy is certainly one who is not short on confidence._

_Team Dwarf. They're not afraid to pick at you with the sharp end of the pick axe._

* * *

_Meow. A word that since the beginning of time has been the signature cry of the cat. Facing the ominous presence of Team Rover, Team Kitty looks to establish dominance in the Disney World Games._

_O'Malley the Alley Cat. Team captain and alley cat extraordinaire. Smart and crafty, the orange feline may have a trick or two up his sleeve._

_Duchess. Snow white fur and saffire eyes make this cat a real peice of eye candy, but don't be fooled, she can get mean if she wants to._

_But she's nothing compared to Lucifer. It doesn't get any meaner than a cat named after the Devil himself. And with a row of sharp teeth and claws, you don't wanna mess with this cat._

_Oliver. New York born, this little kitty cat is wild and ready to take on anyone._

_And reporting for duty at the rear is Sergeant Tibbs. Dedicated and intelligent, the Sergeant is ready to aid his team even in the darkest of times._

_It takes more than catnip to keep Team Kitty down. Take a fish, a saucer of milk and a ball of yarn and you've got the makings of an impressive team._

* * *

_Over the Great Wall and over the tallest mountains, there lies a land of dragons. The land of China. And from this mythical land, Team China has risen to take charge in the Disney World Games._

_Team Captain, Mulan. A skilled martial artist and former soldier for the Chinese Army, Mulan's athletic ability and kick butt personality make her a worthy captain._

_Shang Lee. Captain of the Chinese army and loaded with a plethera of martial arts skills and techniques, Shange will settle for nothing less than victory._

_Mushu. Faithful guardian and companion of Mulan. This little dragon's breath is as fiery as his temper and he will roast the competition._

_Crick-kee. A little cricket with a big heart. He may be cute, but he's tough and is not afraid to get into a fight._

_And then there's the lethal and dangerous Shan Yu. Cold, vicious, calculating and ruthless, he will stop at nothing to achieve victory._

_If you dare to understimate the power of Team China, they will make a man out of you._


	8. PreGame Show Part 8

_Deep in the Hundered Acre Wood, Team Hundred Acre Wood plays. You'll find the enchanting, lovable characters who make up this cuddly, stuffed with fluff team._

_Team Captain, Winnie the Pooh. A bear of very little brain, but very big fluff. This honey-addicted, yellow bear may prove to have an unpredictable factor on his team._

_Tigger. The wonderful thing about Tigger is he's the only one, which might be a good thing, given his unstoppable offense._

_Piglet. He's a very small animal who could have a very large disadvantage in the field, but if he relies on his teammates, he should be able to get through._

_Rabbit. He may be stuffy and pushy, but he's not afraid to get messy. Just don't touch his vegetables._

_And while it may seem that the gloomy Eeyore might not care, he may have a secret weapon or two stowed away inside that sawdust of his._

_Lead by that silly old bear, this team of stuffed animals may be stuffed with fluff, but Team Hundred Acre Wood is ready to go._

* * *

_Soaring the light fantastic is a typical Saturday afternoon for Team Flyer. These wily birds make the wide blue yonder their home, flying through the vast, limitless area that is the sky._

_Leading this team of flyers the magnificent Golden Eagle, Team Captain, Marahute. Spreading her golden wings across the Australian landscape and intimidating opponents with her mighty caw, Marahute will take no prisoners._

_Then there's the lovable, but sometimes goofy Scuttle. Containing a "knowledge" of the human world, what will this seagull bring to the table for his team?_

_Another pair of white birs to look out for is Orville and Wilber. These two are used to carrying mice to their destinations, but will they carry their team to victory._

_And finally there's Hundred Acre Wood resident, Owl. With his intelligence and knowledge, Owl will use his brains to carry his team forward to victory._

_So if you're walking out during the Disney World Games and you see a group of birds flying in to the field, that'll be Team Flyer, ready for victory._

* * *

_They're known to many as simply child's playthings, but today, they will be simply known as Team Toy. These toys may be tiny, but push comes to shove, they've got the guts to take anyone down._

_Team Captain Woody. A mild-mannered cowboy with nothing but a pullstring and a will that can't be broken._

_Buzz Lightyear. From Star Command to Disney Games athlete, will soar to infinity and beyond to win._

_Jessie the Cowgirl. Strong, tough and with a will as hard as her boots, this tumbleweed cowgirl is as spirited as she is wild._

_Rex the dinosaur. You can't any better than a toy based off of one of prehistoric times most dominating creatures. But can this soft green t-rex step up to the plate?_

_And finally, Lots O'Huggin Bear. This bear may smell of strawberries and look cuddly, but don't be fooled, he is a fierce competitor._

_Don't toy around with this team. Team Toy is here and they mean business._

* * *

_Disney's sister company, Pixar has produced some of the greatest characters in history and the members of Team Pixar are no exception. These computer animated characters combine to create a calamitous cohesion._

_Led by co-captains, Mr. Incredible and Elasta-Girl. These two are more than just a superhero mom and dad._

_Bolt. The superpowered wonder dog with an appetite for excitement._

_Chicken Little. This feathered fowl may lie sometimes, but one thing he's honest about is his dedication to the team._

_Then there's Remy the Rat. Culinary master of the group, Remy's not just serving food, he's serving a full course meal of teamwork and fierce offense._

_Team Pixar, computer animated, but destined for greatness._


	9. PreGame Show Part 9

"Hey guys and welcome back to the Disney World Games Pre-Game Show. I'm Kim Possible along with Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken," said Kim. "Well boys, we've covered a lot of teams, but there is still one more to go. They are considered the mascots and pioneers of Disney. They're funny, they're wacky, they're goofy, heck, one of the members on the team is actually named Goofy, but nonetheless, here is Team Disney."

* * *

_In the long lasting, timeless spirit of Disney, many legends and icon have emerged from its hallowed halls. From princesses, to princes, to knights, animals, aliens and all kinds of characters under the rainbow. But none of them would be here today if not for the five pioneering members of Team Disney._

_Team Captain, Mickey Mouse. Icon, media figure and professoinal athlete. Don't be fooled by his size and squeaky voice, when push comes to shove, this little mouse can be tough when he wants to be._

_Donald Duck. This wild, hot-tempered fowl is prepared to take no prisoners in the Games and wll do whatever it takes to win._

_Goofy. Clumsy, accident prone, unfocused...um...why is he on the team?_

_Daisy Duck. A multi-tasked duck and a multi-based athlete. Daisy will not tolerate failure._

_And Minnie Mouse. She may be sweet, but don't get this female mouse angry or she will run right through you._

_And that, ladies and gentlemen concludes the last of the teams for the Disney World Games. With so many diverse teams and athletes, one cannot really decide who's going to win, but one thing is certain, when the torch is lit and the sun rises above the four parks of Walt Disney World, an all-out war will be waged, a war to stand the test of time, a war...for the ages._

* * *

"Well, there you have it folks. There are the teams that will be competing in the games and boys, I cannot wait," said Kim. "Now before we go to the opening ceremonies, my broadcast collegues and I are gonna take this time to give a little pre-game predictions as to which team we think is gonna win. Let's start off with you, Ron."

"Well, KP it's hard to decided. I ean each is diverse in their own ways, each has its own strengths and weaknesses. But if I really had to pick, I'd have to go with Team China. You got the athletic ability of Mulan, the strength and power of Shan Yu, Shang's in there as well and you what he can do. Plus, they've got a fire-breathing dragon! It doesn't get much better than that! My pick goes to Team China," said Ron.

"Dr. D?" asked Kim to Drakken.

"No question, I am going with Team Villainy," said Drakken.

Kim turned to Ron. "Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Not really, I figured he'd pick that team, because he's, you know, a villain," said Ron.

"There's more to it than that!" said Drakken. "On Team Villainy, there's one factor that no one can overlook, brain power and this team, there's plenty of it all around. Jafar, Cruella, Facilier, Gothel and of course, Maleficent. With her leading the team, combined with the fact that they will do whatever it takes to win, even cheat, I am confident that Team Villainy will dominate," said Drakken.

"OK, Ron for Team China, Drakken for Team Villainy. Well as for me, I'm gonna give my vote to Team Disney," said Kim. "Yes, with the history of the characters on this, it adds the experience factor and if they get Goofy straightned out, I believe they will be fine."

"If Goofy's on the team, they'll need a miracle to win, not to mention a week's worth of first aid kits," said Drakken.

"Yes, well if you the audience agrees or disagrees with our predictions, you can give your opinion on Fanfiction," said Kim. "Just go to the review section and write which team you think is gonna win and why. Well that just about concludes the Disney World Games Pre-Game Show here at the Contemporary Resort. For boyfriend, Ron Stoppable and arch enemy, Dr. Drakken, I'm Kim Possible and we will see you on Day 20 and now we take you to the Magic Kingdom for the Opening Ceremonies, get ready guys, because it's time for the Disney World Games!"


	10. Opening Ceremonies

It was a large crowd gathered at the Magic Kingdom in front of Cinderella's Castle and one that was growing by the minute. There were people from all parts of the world who had come to see the opening ceremonies.

The stage in front ofthe castle was beautifully decorated with all kinds of different colors and standing at the far left was the Disney World Trophy.

As the last of the people were making their way into the kingdom, it was just about time to begin as standing at at the balcony of Cinderella Castle, overlooking the action was none other than Bert and Mary Poppins.

"Good evening, mates. It is a beautiful night here as hundreds upon thousands of people are packing the Magic Kingdom for the opening ceremonies for the Disney World Games. I'm Bert and standing next me, the always lovely Mary Poppins," said Bert.

"Why thank you, Bert," said Mary.

"Well Mary, as the people get settled in, I can tell ya, we are in a great night. I cannot wait for the games to start," said Bert.

"I share in your enthusiasm and as do the many people I can see from up here. As you can see, literally many people have come from far and wide for the games," said Mary.

"And I don't blame 'em. This is a one-of-a-kind event as we've got at least 12 special teams who are lookin' to win all costs, especially Team Villainy, you gotta watch out for those buggers," said Bert.

"Well when you look at the team, you think about the advantages and disadvantages of each. The teams I think about in terms of that category are Team Rodent, Team Fairy and Team Dwarf. Their height and size gives them a disadvantage whereas you've got guys like Gantu on Team Hawaii and Marahute on Team Flyer, that is a very deciding advantage," said Mary.

"You also have to look at the animals on the teams, mainly Team Rover and Team Kitty. Having no opposable thumbs may slow them down and being that one team is made up of dogs and the other one of cats, well..." said Bert.

"Indeed," Mary responed. "Now another factor you talked about was Team Villainy. No it's no secret that that team looking to win no matter what, not to mention the members of the team and team captain, Maleficent. With her being the team captain, that's bad enough, but add in Gothel, Cruella, Jafar and Facilier, well that just makes things worse."

"Now the format of these is very special. As well as taking place here at the Magic Kingdom, it'll also happen at EPCOT, Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios and a variety of games and challenges have been laid out. That of course technically leaves a balanced field for the many competitors on the teams," said Bert.

"And with more on that, we'll take you now down to Main Street to Ludwi Von Drake. Hello, Ludwig," said Mary.

Ludwig was standing near the entrance to the kingdom where more guest were arriving.

"Hey there, Poppins, Bert," Ludwig said. "As you can see, more people are filing in for this shindig. Over there atthe far end of Main Street is the barrier between the Main Street Fire Place and the other building where the competitors will come out of during their introductions. But we'll get to that soon enough. Right now, I would like to go over the rules for this contest if you don't mind. The games will take place over the course of 20 days. Each event will be worth a certain number of points. On Days 17 through 20, the four teams with highest points will compete with the last place team being eliminated where on Day 20, the last 2 teams will compete for the championship trophy."

"Thanks, Drake," said Bert. "Well those are some rules for ya, huh?"

"Indeed," Mary responded. "Well the last of the people has started to arrive, so I think we've said all we need to say."

"Guess so, we now take you back to Main Street for the start of the Opening Ceremonies," said Bert.

* * *

The crowd silenced as a disembodied voice began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Disney World Games!" the voice exclaimed. "Please welcome at this time, your Disney World Games teams!"

First came out Team Flyer, followed by Team China, Team Hawaii, Team Fairy, Team Rodent, Team Rover, Team Kitty, Team Fairy, Team Neverland, Team Jungle, Team Toy, Team Pixar, Team Villainy, Team Agrabah, Team Princess, Team Prince, Team Pride Lands, Team Hundred Acre Wood, Team Dwarf, Team Beast and finally, Team Disney.

"And there you see are the teams who were introduced in the pre-game show," said Bert.

"Now, please welcome the host of the Disney World Games, Jiminy Cricket," said the voice.

Jimmy hopped his way into a podium on the stage. "Greetings, friends and welcome to the Disney World Games," said Jiminy. "I'm so glad you could all be here as well as our competitors. I invite you all to join us for the next 20 days as these wonderful teams duke it out in contests of speed, skill, wit and determination; all to win the ultimate prize, the Disney World Trophy. Good luck to everyone and may the best team win!"

"And now, here to sing the national anthem, please welcome, Miley Stewart," said the voice.

The crowd erupted as Miley made her way onto the stage.

* * *

**Miley**

Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light,

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming,

And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there,

Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave,

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

_(red, white and blue fireworks come out of the castle)_

* * *

"Incredible, just incredible," said Bert.

"Simply beautiful," said Mary.

"Well that just about does it for the opening ceremonies, I'm Bert along with Mary Poppins and we'll see ya back here for Day 1 of the games. Bye bye, everyone," said Bert.

"Ta ta," said Mary.

With the ceremonies over, the crowd and the teams were on their way out of the kingdom, for tomorrow would the first day of the games. Let the Disney World Games begin!


	11. Day 1

As the first day of the games had begun, Bert and Mary Poppins stood on Main Street, in front of the castle with microphones in hand, ready to call the action.

"It is a lovely mornin' as we welcome you to the first day the Disney World Games," said Bert. "I'm Bert along with the lovely Mary Poppins and Pops, what an opening ceremony we had here last night, capped off with an amazing performance by Miley Stewart."

"Yes indeed, a very talented young woman she is," said Mary. "But now we must turn our attention to the games and speaking of such, after the ceremonies, I went around and asked some people on who they thought would win the competition and not too surprising, a lot of people were behind Team Disney."

"That makes a lot of sense seeing as how you've got Mickey on the team which already gives the team an advantage and given the layout of these games, I wouldn't be surprised if Team Mickey dominated a few of these games in the early going," said Bert.

"Now the other teams had support as well like Team Beast, Team Dwarf and Team Agrabah, but as stated before the majority is pulling for Mickey and the boys to come out on top, the money is on Team Disney," said Mary.

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens, right? Now since this is the first day, we will begin with one event that will be worth one point and we take you to Adventureland and the town of Tumbleweed where our first competition will take place and our field correspondant, Ludwig Von Drake. Hey Lud, what going on over there?" asked Bert.

* * *

Over at Tumbleweed, Ludwig stood behind a large crowd that had gathered.

"Well Bert, as you can see, the crowd has gethered here in Tumbleweed for our first event; Horse Racing," said Ludwig. "And as the competitors prepare, allow me to go over the official rules for you."

* * *

**Horse Racing**

Competitors will race on horses.

The race will begin in Tumbleweed, through the canyon, then the caves, then back into the canyons and across the stream and then back into Tumbleweed.

3 laps.

**1st Place**

1 point

* * *

"OK, so those are the rules, now let's go to the announcer for the introduction of the competitors," said Bert.

"Representing Team Flyer, Owl! Representing Team Hawaii, Stitch! Representing Team Agrabah, Jasmine!, Representing Team Prince, Flynn! Representing Team Princess, Rapunzel! Representing Team China, Mulan! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Piglet! Representing Team Dwarf, Dopey! Representing Team Beast, Belle! Representing Team Toy, Woody! Representing Team Pixar, Mr. Incredible! Representing Team Villainy, Mother Gothel! Representing Team Rover, Dodger! Representing Team Kitty, Lucifer! Representing Team Jungle, Mowgli! Representing Team Rodent, Basil! Representing Team Fairy, Chloe! Representing Team Pride Lands, Timon! Representing Team Neverland, Wendy! And Representing Team Disney, Mickey Mouse!" said the announcer.

The competitors lined up their horses to the starting line as Lily Trescott approached with the checkered flag.

Meanwhile, Mother Gothel took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. On the other side was Dr Facilier who was standing near the canyon.

"OK, when I give the signal, you jump. Got it?" said Gothel.

"Roger," said Facilier.

Lily lifted up the flag and prepared to start the race. "On your marks, get set, go!" she said before she waved the flag to begin the race.

* * *

"And they're off!" shouted Bert as the race began.

Mowgli started off in the lead with Stitch close behind, Mother Gothel in third and Jasmine coming in the rear in forth. Meanwhile, Dopey's horse didn't seem to want to go. Team Dwarf just watched and facepalmed as Dopey tried to get it going until finally, a kick in the rear end made the horse charge forward with Dopey holding onto the tail. Coming into the canyon, Mickey and Tinkerbell were duking it out for fifth, that is until Mickey charged in front of Jasmine and Gothel for third. Meanwhile, Dodger was in at 15th place, Owl was in 16th place, Basil in 6th and Woody in 17th place. Coming through the canyon into the caves, Mickey was neck and neck with Mowgli, fighting for first place while Tinkerbell and Basil were gunning for second and Mulan, Rapunzel and Mr. Incredible were competing for 3rd. Mickey was able to gain first place once they were out of the caves and meanwhile, Gothel jumped into second place.

Just then, Gothel pulled out her walkie talkie. "Facilier, now!" she shouted.

With that, Facilier summoned his army of shadows and ordered them to push a number of boulders onto the track which caused Mulan, Tinkerbell, Owl, Woody, Piglet and Belle's horses to be injured.

Meanwhile, Stitch rode past and caught up to Gothel, followed by Wendy, Basil, Dodger and Lucifer. The first lap of the race were coming to a close as Mickey was still in the lead with Gothel close behind.

Now with the second lap underway, Mickey and Gothel were approaching the canyon with Stitch behind then, follwed by Wendy, Basil, Mowgli, Jasmine, and Rapunzel with Dopey far in at last place.

Else where in the canyon, Maleficent watched on as her fellow teammate was able to keep in second, but she knew she had to take precautions in order to insure that her team would win. She lifted her staff in the air and waved it in a circle as she began to chant a spell.

"Magic wand, please serve me well, now I cast on these fools a magic spell, stop them in their tracks is what I command, make their feet apart of the land," said Maleficent as she pointed her wand to the ground.

A yellow light glowed which caused Basil, Mr. Incredible, Chloe, Flynn and Wendy's horses feet to become embedded into the, rendering them helpless. Luckily, Stitch was able to jump over the spell and continue on with the race.

Team Villainy had taken out most of the competitors as Gothel and Mickey came to the canyon. With most of the other competitors gone, Timon was able to jump into 4th place with Stitch at 3rd. Looking behind her, Gothel saw Stitch and Timon close behind, She pulled from out of her pocket a canister from out of which came a slippery white liquid that she poured on the ground. Stitch jumped over it, but Timon's horse slipped and fell which caused him to fall off into a small pond in the cave.

"I should've stayed in bed this morning," said Timon.

Wendy was now in 4th as the competitors came to the canyon. From high up Faciler could see Gothel still needed to get in first. Using his voodoo magic, he conjured up an alternate pathway in the canyon with a sign that read, "Shortcut." Mickey, Gothel and Stitch passed it, but Wendy was hooked on to the idea of a shortcut and went took it which left Dr. Facilier to trap her in a dead end with no way out.

With the seond lap done, Mickey was still leading in first with Gothel in second, Stitch in third and Mowgli in forth. As hard as she tried, Gothel just couldn't get past Mickey which prompted her to take out her walkie talkie again.

"Cruella, initiate Plan Alpha," said Gothel.

At the canyon near the stream, Cruella with a pair of binculars in hand was standing near a large switch awaiting for the competitors to arrive.

Meanwhile, Mowgli were neck and neck for 3rd and Gothel and Mickey for 2nd. As they came through the caves and into the canyon, Gothel had managed to just barely get past Mickey as she took out her walkie talkie again.

"Now!" shouted Gothel.

"Copy that," said Cruella before she pulled the switch which caused a flood of water to emerge from the canyon which swept away Mickey, Mowgli and Stitch.

With them out of the way, Gothel easily passed the finish line for the victory.

* * *

"Well unfortunately, that's a victory for Team Villainy which gives them the first point," said Bert.

"But just as we expected from those sneaky slimeballs to cheat like that," said Mary.

"Well with that, let's go to the results," said Bert.

* * *

**Results**

Team Villainy- 1 point

Team Flyer- 0 points

Team Hawaii- 0 points

Team Agrabah- 0 points

Team Prince- 0 points

Team Princess- 0 points

Team China- 0 points

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 0 points

Team Dwarf- 0 points

Team Beast- 0 points

Team Toy- 0 points

Team Pixar- 0 points

Team Rover- 0 points

Team Kitty- 0 points

Team Jungle- 0 points

Team Rodent- 0 points

Team Fairy- 0 points

Team Pride Lands- 0 points

Team Neverland- 0 points

Team Disney- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 1

Team Flyer- 0

Team Hawaii- 0

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team China- 0

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 0

Team Dwarf- 0

Team Beast- 0

Team Toy- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Rover- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Rodent- 0

Team Fairy- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

Team Neverland- 0

Team Disney- 0

* * *

"Well that does it for the first day of the games, join us tomorrow when we will have four new events. For Mary Poppins, I'm Bert sayin' cheerio," said Bert.

"Ta ta," said Mary.


	12. Day 2 Part 1

As the second day of the games was underway, Mary Poppins and Bert stood on Main Street in front of Cinderella Castle.

"Mornin, gents," said Bert. "It is the second day of the Disney Channel Games and yesterday, oh man, talk some dirty tricks from Team Villainy."

"Yes," Mary responed. "Team Villainy certainly had an ace up their sleeve and it certainly was enough to get them that first point and one can only guess what tricks they will have in store for us today."

"Today, we will be havin' 3 events, one here at the Magic Kingdom and the other 2 at EPCOT and right now, let's go to Frontierland with Ludwig Von Drake standing by."

"Thanks guys, I am here at the Frontierland Shootin Arcade where the competitors will compete in a shootoff," said Drake.

* * *

**Frontierland Shootoff**

Four team members (one from each team) will try to shoot the most targets in 1 minute. When a team member has the highest score, he/she will be placed as the top scorer. The next group of competitors will have score higher than that score to be placed at the top.

**1st Place**

2 points

**2nd place**

1 point

* * *

"Thank you, Ludwig," said Mary. "Now let's go to the action, shall we?"

"Representing Team Princess, Rapunzel! Representing Team Rodent, Bernard! Representing Team Pride Lands, Timon! Representing Team Pixar, Elasta-Girl!" said the announcer.

With their guns in hand, the competition began.

* * *

Elasta-Girl started off by shooting 3 targets, Rapunzel managed to shoot 1. Bernard had trouble working his gun, but eventually, he was able to and shot down a couple of targets. Timon also shot down a few targets and Elasta-Girl shot 3 more targets. As hard as Bernard tried, his small size made it hard for him to maneuver and he was only able to shot a rare number of targets. Timon shot 2 more targets, Rapunzel shot 3 and Elasta-Girl shot 2. The buzzer sounded and the event was over.

* * *

**Results**

Elasta-Girl- 9 targets

Rapunzel- 8 targets

Timon- 6 targets

Bernard- 4 targets

* * *

"OK, so Elasta-Girl currently holds the highest score," said Bert. "Now the other competitors will have to have a score higher in order to gain the highest rank."

The next four competitors came out.

"Representing Team Prince, Naveen! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Tigger! Representing Team Flyer, Owl! And representing Team Hawaii, David!" said the announcer.

* * *

Tigger started off wild and was shooting anything that moved. Owl however did the opposite and took his time which allowed him to hit multiple targets. David and Naveen respectively hit a decent number of targets. Tigger hit 2 more and Naveen hit 3. David hit 2 more targets as well. For the remaining 30 seconds, Tigger went ballistic, hitting every and all targets that came up. The other comeptitors tried, but Tigger was too quick for them. And with that, the contest ended.

* * *

**Results**

Tigger- 12 targets

Naveen- 8 targets

Owl- 8 targets

David- 7 targets

* * *

"Alright, so now Tigger holds the top spot," said Bert.

* * *

The next four competitors made their way to the shooting arcade.

"Representing Team Rover, Dodger! Representing Team Neverland, John! Representing Team Fairy, Fawn! And representing Team China, Mulan!" said the announcer.

* * *

Mulan began with an impressive showing, hitting at least 5 targets. John was able to hit four. Fawn was able to keep up with Mulan, hitting 5 targets as well. Dodger hit 3 targets. Fawn and Mulan were in a fierce neck and neck battle, hitting multiple targets. John was able to hit 3 targets while Dodger hit 2. The contest ended.

* * *

**Results**

Mulan- 11 targets

Fawn- 11 targets

John- 6 targets

Dodger- 5 targets

* * *

"And it looks like Tigger has maintained the lead," said Mary.

* * *

Now it was time for Round 4.

"Representing Team Kitty, Sergeant Tibbs! Representing Team Agrabah, Iago! Representing Team Dwarf, Grumpy! And representing Team Toy, Jessie!" said the announcer.

* * *

As probably expected, Jessie started off well, hitting at least 6 targets. Tibbs was surprisingly able to hold his own as he shot down 4 targets. Iago shot down 4 targets as well and so did Grumpy. As 35 seconds went by, Grumpy bounced back and hit 3 more targets, keeping up with Jessie. Iago was able to hit 4 more targets while Tibs hit 2 more. Jessie hit 2 more more targets and Grumpy hit 2 more as well. As Tibbs was able to hit another target, the contest ended.

* * *

**Results**

Jessie- 13 targets

Grumpy-12 targets

Iago- 10 targets

Sergeant Tibbs- 8 targets

* * *

"And with that, Jessie has taken the lead," said Bert.

The other members of Team Toy were elated with joy.

"Way to go, cowgirl!" said Buzz.

* * *

The last four competitors arrived.

"Representing Team Beast, Belle! Representing Team Jungle, Mowgli! Representing Team Villainy, Dr. Facilier! And representing Team Disney, Minnie Mouse!" said the announcer.

* * *

Minnie started off by hitting 2 targets, then Mowgli hit 3. Facilier hit 3 as well. Belle hit 2 targets while Minnie hit 3 more. Minnie then hit 2 more targets while Belle hit 2, Mowgli hit 3 and Facilier hit 3. Minnie then hit another 3 targets while Mowgli hit 2. As the minute dwindled down, Facilier saw that he was having trouble keeping up with Minnie and summoned his shadown. As Minnie was about to hit another target, Facilier's shadow grabbed her by the foot and bit her, causing her to miss. It was all in vain though as the contest had ended.

* * *

**Results**

Minnie Mouse- 12 targets

Dr. Facilier- 12 targets

Mowgli- 7 targets

Belle- 4 targets

**Score Results**

Jessie- 13

Grumpy-12

Minnie Mouse- 12

Dr. Facilier- 12

Tigger- 12

Mulan- 11

Fawn- 11

Iago- 10

Elasta-Girl- 9

Rapunzel- 8

Naveen- 8

Owl- 8

Sergeant Tibbs- 8

Mowgli- 7

David- 7

Timon- 6

John- 6

Dodger- 5

Bernard- 4

Belle- 4

**Results**

Team Toy- 2 points

Team Dwarf- 1 point

Team Villainy- 1 point

Team Disney- 1 point

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1 point

Team Princess- 0 points

Team China- 0 points

Team Flyer- 0 points

Team Hawaii- 0 points

Team Beast- 0 points

Team Agrabah- 0 points

Team Pixar- 0 points

Team Rover- 0 points

Team Kitty- 0 points

Team Jungle- 0 points

Team Rodent- 0 points

Team Fairy- 0 points

Team Pride Lands- 0 points

Team Neverland- 0 points

Team Prince- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Toy- 2

Team Villainy- 2

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Disney- 1

Team Flyer- 0

Team Hawaii- 0

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team China- 0

Team Beast- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Rover- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Rodent- 0

Team Fairy- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

Team Neverland- 0

* * *

"And that end our first competition of the day and Team Toy and Team Villainy are tied for the lead with 2 points," said Bert.


	13. Day 2 Part 2

"Now we take you to EPCOT once again with Ludwig Von Drake," said Bert.

* * *

"Thanks guys," said Ludwig. "I'm standng in front of the World Showcase Lagoon where our second event is about to begin."

* * *

**Beachball Battle**

20 competitors (one from each team) will ride in small speedboats and use large nets to attempt to grab giant beachballs and place them in one of the 5 large baskets.

10 minutes.

1 point for each basket.

The contest will start with five beachballs. Every 30 seconds a new beachball will come in.

The one with the highest point wins.

**1st Place**

2 points

**2nd Place**

1 point

* * *

A large crowd that surrounded the Lagoon roared in excitement as the competitors rode in on their speedboats.

"Representing Team Flyer, Wilbur! Representing Team Jungle, Baloo! Representing Team Toy, Lotso! Represting Team Pride Lands, Pumbaa! Representing Team Princess, Snow White! Representing Team Pixar, Chicken Little! Representing Team Rodent, Olivia Flabbersham! Representing Team Rover, Tito! Representing Team Neverland, Wendy! Representing Team Prince, Prince Phillip! Representing Team China, Shang Lee! Representing Team Hawaii, Stitch! Representing Team Kitty, Thomas O'Malley! Representing Team Villainy, Cruella De Vil! Representing Team Dwarf, Sleepy! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Rabbit! Representing Team Agrabah, Abu! Representing Team Beast, Cogsworth! Representing Team Fairy, Silvermist! And Representing Team Disney, Donald!" said the announcer.

The first five beachballs came into the lagoon, the buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

While the other team members charged into the beachballs, Sleepy just slept and did nothing.

Shang grabbed one of the beachballs and headed for the northeast net with Abu, Thomas, Tito, Baloo and Olivia trying to stop him while Rabbit grabbed one. However, Rabbit quickly had it knocked away from him by Stitch who grabbed it and headed for the west net with Wendy and Thomas after him. Shang placed the beachball in the net and got a score for his team. Meanwhile, Lotso also managed to get a score for his team. Silvermist used her water fairy talents to form a giant net made of water and push herself to a beachball. She grabbed it and headed for the south net and scored a point. Meanwhile, Sleepy was still sleeping. Another beachball came in and Wendy quickly grabbed it and was able to score. Meanwhile, Shang, Lotso, Chicken Little and Olivia were fighting for a beachball of their own, but Stitch swooped in and grabbed it while Donald grabbed one as well. As Stitch went over to the north net, Tito, Phillip and Cogsworth tried to stop him, but he outmaneuvered them and scored. Another beachball came in. Wendy went after it with Snow White close behind. Meanwhile, Sleepy once again was still sleeping. Snow White and Wendy fought over the beachball until Wendy was able to grab it. Another beachball came in and Rabbit went for it, but Cruella pressed a button in her boat that made a torpedo come out and blow up his boat which left an opening for her to grab the beachball and score at the west net. Next, she fired multiple torpedoes at Shang, Cogsworth, Silvermist, Wendy, Phillip, Tito and Baloo. As the next beachball came in, she grabbed it and went for the north net with Stitch behind her. Another beach came in and Abu grabbed it was able to score. Meanwhile, Sleepy was still sleeping. For the next 3 minutes, the competition heated up with team members scoring left and right. Down to the final minute, Cruella and Donald were tied for the top went back and forth over the final beachball until Donald was able to grab it. It appeared he would score the final point and get the win, but as he approached the west net, Cruella pulled out a tranquilizer dart, fired it and knocked Donald out which allowed her to grab the beachball from him and score the final point as the clock went down to zero.

* * *

**Score Results**

Cruella- 30 points

Donald- 29 points

Abu- 27 points

Lotso- 25 points

Olivia- 25 points

Stitch- 24 points

Snow White- 20 points

Pumbaa- 19 points

Wilbur- 19 points

Thomas- 18 points

Shang- 15 points

Wendy- 12 points

Phillip- 8 points

Baloo- 8 points

Tito- 8 points

Silvermist- 6 points

Cogsworth- 5 points

Chicken Little- 4 points

Rabbit- 3 points

Sleepy- 0 points

**Results**

Team Villainy- 2 points

Team Disney- 1 point

Team Toy- 0 points

Team Dwarf- 0 points

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 0 points

Team Princess- 0 points

Team China- 0 points

Team Flyer- 0 points

Team Hawaii- 0 points

Team Beast- 0 points

Team Agrabah- 0 points

Team Pixar- 0 points

Team Rover- 0 points

Team Kitty- 0 points

Team Jungle- 0 points

Team Rodent- 0 points

Team Fairy- 0 points

Team Pride Lands- 0 points

Team Neverland- 0 points

Team Prince- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 4

Team Disney- 2

Team Toy- 2

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Flyer- 0

Team Hawaii- 0

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team China- 0

Team Beast- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Rover- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Rodent- 0

Team Fairy- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

Team Neverland- 0

* * *

"Well, once again, Team Villainy's dirty tricks have lead them to victory and the lead," said Mary.

"The funny thing is, is that the most money has been on Team Disney, but right now, Team Villainy is stopping them at every turn. As the Games go on, we will have to see if the smart money was indeed on Team Disney," said Bert.

"And on the subject of the games let's now go back to Ludwig Von Drake who is at EPCOT France," said Mary.

* * *

"Hello, once again, I'm Ludwig Von Drake," said Ludwig. "I'm here at one a dem fancy French bakeries where we will begin one the sweetest of our challenges, the French Pastry Eating Contest."

* * *

**French Pastry Eating Contest**

5 competitors (one from each team) will try to eat as many french pastries as they can.

5 minutes a round.

When a competitor eats the most pastries in a round, that person will have the high score. In the following rounds, the competitors have to eat more than the high score.

**1st Place**

2 points

**2nd Place**

1 point

* * *

As the competition began, the first five competitors made their way to a long wooden table.

"Representing Team Disney, Goofy! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh! Representing Team China, Mushu! Representing Team Rodent, Ratigan! And representing Team Prince, Prince Charming!" said the announcer.

A group of french chefs arrived at the table and place a multiple array of pastries on the table. The sweets ranged from pastries, to tarts, turnovers, cakes, cupcakes, brownies and tiny pies.

The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

Ratigan had a hard time eating a lot of his food because of his size, but he kept going. Charming ate about 6 pies and cake while Mushu scarfed down a number of pastries and cupcakes. Goofy munched an equally large amounts of sweets. However, all the competitors efforts were meaningless against Pooh who easily ate through 10 cakes, 20 pies, 15 cupcakes and brownies and 30 tarts. And with that, the contest ended.

* * *

**Results**

Pooh- 75 sweets

Goofy- 20 sweets

Mushu- 14 sweets

Prince Charming- 12 sweets

Ratigan- 6 sweets

* * *

"Wow! Pooh just tore through that table! I swear, that little yellow ball of fluff must have like five stomachs or somethin" said Bert.

"Is there any more?" Pooh asked, wiping the frosting off of his face.

The chefs cleaned off the table as the next five competitors entered.

"Representing Team Hawaii, Gantu! Representing Team Flyer, Orville! Representing Team Rover, Einstein! Representing Team Kitty, Lucifer! And representing Team Dwarf, Dopey!" said the announcer.

After the chefs bought in a new batch of sweets, the contest began.

* * *

With Gantu's massive size, he managed to devour a large number of sweets in mere seconds. Dopey ripped through a number of pies and cupcakes while Einstein murdered a number of cupcakes, brownies and pastries. Lucifer also ate a number of pies as well as Orville. The contest soon ended.

* * *

**Results**

Gantu- 100 sweets

Einstein- 30 sweets

Dopey- 20 sweets

Lucifer- 19 sweets

Orville- 10 sweets

* * *

"And with that, Gantu has taken the lead," said Mary.

"I think Gantu was Team Hawaii's ace in the hole," said Bert. "They knew Team Hundred Acre Wood would play the Pooh card in this type of contest, so they went with the big gun, Gantu."

The next five competitors arrived at the table.

"Representing Team Princess, Aurora! Representing Team Toy, Rex! Representing Team Pixar, Bolt! Representing Team Agrabah, Genie! And representing Team Jungle, Shere Khan!" said the announcer.

The next batch of sweets came in and the contest began.

* * *

Aurora tried a sophisticated approach by eating her sweets with a knife and fork. It didnt prove to be useful as the other competitors who using their hands were going right by her. Shere Kahn ate about 20 cakes and 13 pastries. Genie turned into a vacuum and sucked up almost everything on the table. Bolt ate 25 cakes and pies While Rex was only able to eat about 7 cupcakes. The contest ended.

* * *

**Results**

Genie- 98 sweets

Bolt- 50 sweets

Shere Khan- 40 sweets

Aurora- 12 sweets

Rex- 7 sweets

* * *

"A good outing by Genie, but not quite enough to beat Gantu's score," said Mary.

"Well now it's on to the final round with the final five competitors," said Bert.

"Representing Team Villainy, Mother Gothel! Representing Team Fairy, Tinkerbell! Representing Team Pride Lands, Simba! Representing Team Neverland, Michael! And representing Team Beast, Beast!" said the announcer.

The final batch of sweets came in and the contest began.

* * *

Tinkerbell ate through a couple of pies while Simba devoured at least 13 pies, cakes and tarts. Michael spent his time eating one pastry and the Beast was munching and chomping his way through a large number of pies, cupcakes, cakes and tarts. Meanwhile, Gothel pretended to eat her food when in actuality, she made it look like she was eating, but she was actually stuffing them in a small vacuum hidden in her dress. She used that vacuum to suck a large hoard of pastries, pies and other sweets in. The contest ended.

* * *

**Results**

Gothel- 200 sweets

Beast- 135 sweets

Simba- 35 sweets

Tinkerbell- 5 sweets

Michael- 1 sweet

**Score Results**

Gothel- 200 sweets

Beast- 135 sweets

Gantu- 100 sweets

Genie- 98 sweets

Pooh- 75 sweets

Bolt- 50 sweets

Shere Khan- 40 sweets

Simba- 35 sweets

Einstein- 30 sweets

Goofy- 20 sweets

Dopey- 20 sweets

Lucifer- 19 sweets

Mushu- 14 sweets

Prince Charming- 12 sweets

Aurora- 12 sweets

Orville- 10 sweets

Rex- 7 sweets

Ratigan- 6 sweets

Tinkerbell- 5 sweets

Michael- 1 sweet

**Results**

Gothel- 2 points

Beast- 1 point

Gantu- 0 points

Genie- 0 points

Pooh- 0 points

Bolt- 0 points

Shere Khan- 0 points

Simba- 0 points

Einstein- 0 points

Goofy- 0 points

Dopey- 0 points

Lucifer- 0 points

Mushu- 0 points

Prince Charming- 0 points

Aurora- 0 points

Orville- 0 points

Rex- 0 points

Ratigan- 0 points

Tinkerbell- 0 points

Michael- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 6

Team Disney- 2

Team Toy- 2

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Flyer- 0

Team Hawaii- 0

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team China- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Rover- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Rodent- 0

Team Fairy- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

Team Neverland- 0

* * *

"And at the end of the final event for the day, Team Villainy has once again weaseled its way into the lead," said Mary.

"You know, to tell you the truth, Pops, I though Team Hawaii had it with Gantu," said Bert. "They used him, knowing that Team Hundred Acre Wood would use Pooh and it worked to their advantage, but just as they have managed to do, Team Villainy found a way to stay on top."

"Yes, and with the Games far from being over, I think it's safe to say that Team Villainy will do everything their power to walk away with the Disney World Games Trophy," said Mary. "Well that will do it for Day 2 of the Games. For Bert, I'm Mary Poppins and we will be back tomorrow for Day 3 of the Disney World Games."


	14. Day 3 Part 1

It was now the third day of the Games and Mary Poppins and Bert stood in the middle of Main Street.

"Good morning and welcome to day 3 of the Disney World Games and Bert, Team Villainy continues to weasel its way to the top," said Mary.

"No doubt about that, Pops," said Bert. "But remember, it's only the third day, so the other teams have all the time in the world to catch up."

"Well today's activities will consist of 4 events, each one taking place at the a different park," said Mary. "Let's now go to Ludwig Von Drake at the Animal Kingdom where our first event will take place."

At the Animal Kingdom, Ludwig was at Mount Everest, wearing a jacket. "Hello there. I'm Ludwig Von Drake and I am here at the mysterious, spine chilling (and I emphasize on the word, "chilling") Mount Everest where our competitors will begin the first event; mountain climbing!" said Ludwig.

* * *

**Mountain Climb**

One team member from each team will scale Mount Everest and try to get to the top.

**1st Place**

3 points

**2nd Place**

2 points

**3rd Place**

1 point

* * *

"Thanks Lud," said Bert. "Now let's meet those competitors."

"Representing Team Prince, Flynn Rider! Representing Team Rover, Francis! Representing Team Princess, Tiana! Representing Team Agrabah, Genie! Representing Team Toy, Jessie! Representing Team Flyer, Scuttle! Representing Team Jungle, Kaa! Representing Team Fairy, Fawn! Representing Team China, Shan Yu! Representing Team Rodent, Ratigan! Representing Team Kitty, Sergeant Tibbs! Representing Team Dwarf, Doc! Representing Team Hawaii, Gantu! Representing Team Beast, Beast! Representing Team Neverland, Captain Hook! Representing Team Pixar, Elasta-Girl! Representing Team Pride Lands, Zazu! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Tigger! Representing Team Villainy, Maleficent! And Representing Team Disney, Goofy!" said the announcer.

Each team member had their climbing gear in hand. The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

Hook of course used his hook to help him climb while shan yu used his upper and lower body strength. However, Elasta-Girl was in the lead with Jessie close behind. As Genie was climbing, he turned into a Swiss yodeler and yodeled. Meanwhile, Fawn and Scuttle were battling for 4th place while Francis and Flynn were neck and neck for 5th. Tiana looked like she was gonna catch up, but Kaa used his hypnosis to stun her. Goofy was looking god, unfortunately, he slipped and found himself with his leg caught in the rope. Doc was catching up with Tibbs and all the while, Gantu was easily passing them all to get the lead. But this lead wouldn't last long for at the bottom, Maleficent had some thing planned.

"All dark powers, heed my call, make this alien slip and fall," Maleficent said as she waved her wand ad threw a green magic beam at Gantu which caused him to fall into a nearby hole.

With Gantu out of the way, Maleficent turned into a dragon and started to climb. Ratigan was in last while Zazu was in front, trying to catch up with Beast who was using his claws to climb. Meanwhile, Maleficent in her dragon form, used her firebreathing to melt the snow and make Kaa, Tigger and Elasta-Girl slip and fall. Doc and Zazu were now fighting for second place while Maleficent stole the lead. It looked as though Maleficent was going to take the victory. Meanwhile, Goofy was trying to untie himself, but as he was, he slipped on the ice which caused him to swing back and forth until he went full circle and as he went up, the rope broke which sent him flying in the air all the way to the top of the mountain for the win.

* * *

**Results**

Goofy- 1st place

Maleficent- 2nd place

Scuttle- 3rd place

Jessie- 4th place

Doc- 5th place

Zazu- 6th place

Captain Hook- 7th place

Genie- 8th place

Fawn- 9th place

Shan Yu- 10th place

Tiana- 11th place

Flynn- 12th place

Sergeant Tibbs- 13th place

Beast- 14th place

Elasta-Girl- 15th place

Francis- 16th place

Kaa- 17th place

Tigger- 18th place

Ratigan- 19th place

Gantu- 20th place

**Results**

Goofy- 3 points

Maleficent- 2 points

Scuttle- 1 point

Jessie- 0 points

Doc- 0 points

Zazu- 0 points

Captain Hook- 0 points

Genie- 0 points

Fawn- 0 points

Shan Yu- 0 points

Tiana- 0 points

Flynn- 0 points

Sergeant Tibbs- 0 points

Beast- 0 points

Elasta-Girl- 0 points

Francis- 0 points

Kaa- 0 points

Tigger- 0 points

Ratigan- 0 points

Gantu- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 8

Team Disney- 5

Team Toy- 2

Team Flyer- 1

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Hawaii- 0

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team China- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Rover- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Rodent- 0

Team Fairy- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

Team Neverland- 0

* * *

"Well Team Disney jumped up to take second place, but Team Villainy still stands in the lead. However, like I said before, the other teams have all the time in the world to catch up," said Bert.

"And with the first event out of the way, let's now go to Hollywood Studios where Ludwig Von Drake is standing by," said Mary. "Ludwig?"

At Hollywood Studios, Ludwig was standing in front of the Star Tours building. "Thank you, Mary!" said Ludwig. "I'm here in front of the Star Tours building where our competitors have taken the space rovers to the planet of Naboo where they will compete in our next event, Droid Destruction!"

* * *

**Droid Destruction**

One member from each team will use blaster guns to attempt to destroy as many droids as they can in 15 minutes.

**1st Place**

3 points

**2nd Place**

2 points

**3rd Place**

1 point

* * *

The competitors were introduced as they came out of the space rovers.

"Representing Team Neverland, Peter Pan! Representing Team Pride Lands, Timon! Representing Team Princess, Rapunzel! Representing Team Jungle, Baloo! Representing Team Prince, Prince Charming! Representing Team Kitty, Thomas O' Mally! Representing Team Rover, Rita! Representing Team Fairy, Vidia! Representing Team Rodent, Miss Bianca! Representing Team China, Mulan! Representing Team Agrabah, Abu! Representing Team Flyer, Orville! Representing Team Pixar, Mr. Incredible! Representing Team Dwarf, Grumpy! Representing Team Beast, Cogsworth! Representing Team Toy, Woody! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Rabbit! Representing Team Hawaii, Nani! Representing Team Villainy, Mother Gothel! And Representing Team Disney, Mickey Mouse!" said the announcer.

The competitors grabbed their weapons and scattered to different positions. The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

The droids came out and the competitors readied themselves.

Mulan started off by taking out two droids. Over on the balconies, Vidia and Bianca, despite their size were faring well and were able to take out a number of droids themselves. Abu meanwhile was running like a coward, dodging all the droids blasts. Woody was having a good old-time, blasting away a number of droids while Peter used an aerial surface offence, taking out the droids from the sky. Prince Charming and Rapunzel were also taking out their fair share of droids and Baloo wasn't doing too bad himself. Mr. Incredible was using his muscles as well as his blaster to take out many droids. Grumpy took out two droids while Rabbit and Timon were struggling. Rita took out at least three droids and Gothel took out 4. Mickey was more than holding his own as was dodging shots and taking down droid after droid. Rapunzel took down one droid. Another was trying to sneak in behind her, but she used her hair to take it down. Mulan used her blaster and her kung fu skills to destroy 5 more droids. Mickey destroyed 2 more while Woody annihilated 6 more. Charming took down a fair share of droids while Gothel destroyed a few more. Nani, Rita, Mickey and Vidia took down a large number of droids while Peter amd Charming took down a few more themselves. 2 minutes were left. Grumpy took down 4 more droids, Woody took down 7 more, Rita took down 4 more and Nani used her athletic ability and took down 10 more droids. The buzzer sounded and the competition was over.

* * *

**Results**

Nani- 29 droids

Woody- 28 droids

Rita- 27 droids

Vidia- 27 droids

Mickey- 26 droids

Mr. Incredible- 25 droids

Rapunzel- 24 droids

Mulan- 24 droids

Baloo- 23 droids

Prince Charming- 21 droids

Mother Gothel- 21 droids

Grumpy- 21 droids

Rabbit- 21 droids

Peter Pan- 20 droids

Abu- 15 droids

Orville- 14 droids

Thomas O'Malley- 13 droids

Miss Bianca- 12 droids

Timon- 10 droids

Cogsworth- 5 droids

**Results**

Nani- 3 points

Woody- 2 points

Rita- 1 point

Vidia- 0 points

Mickey- 0 points

Mr. Incredible- 0 points

Rapunzel- 0 points

Mulan- 0 points

Baloo- 0 points

Prince Charming- 0 points

Mother Gothel- 0 points

Grumpy- 0 points

Rabbit- 0 points

Peter Pan- 0 points

Abu- 0 points

Orville- 0 points

Thomas O'Malley- 0 points

Miss Bianca- 0 points

Timon- 0 points

Cogsworth- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 8

Team Disney- 5

Team Toy- 4

Team Hawaii- 3

Team Flyer- 1

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Rover- 1

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team China- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Rodent- 0

Team Fairy- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

Team Neverland- 0

* * *

"And with the end of that competition, Tweam Hawaii has pulled its way into 4th place," said Mary.

"Yes, but Team Villainy still has managed to keep the lead at 8 points and the question I have is despite this recent setback for Team Villainy, will they be able to maintain their dominance so far in the Games?" asked Bert.

"Good question, Bert," said Mary. "We'll just have to find out as the Games continue."


	15. Day 3 Part 2

At EPCOT Italy, a crowd was gathered in front of a small canal filled with canoes.

"Now let's go to EPCOT Italy for the next event. Drake?" said Mary.

* * *

"Thank you, Mary," said Ludwig. "I am standing here on the canals of Venice in EPCOT Italy for our next event which will be a two man canoe race."

* * *

**Canoe Race**

Two members from each team will man a canoe and race across the canal to the finsh line. The first team across wins.

**1st Place**

3 points

**2nd Place**

2 points

**3rd Place**

1 point

* * *

The competitors were introduced as they approached the starting line.

"Representing Team China, Shang and Mushu! Representing Team Princess, Cinderella and Aurora! Representing Team Beast, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts! Representing Team Rover, Dodger and Tito! Representing Team Kitty, Lucifer and Duchess! Representing Team Prince, Naveen and Ferdinand! Representing Team Hawaii, David and Stitch! Representing Team Pride Lands, Simba and Pumbaa! Representing Team Rodent, Basil and Olivia! Representing Team Dwarf, Dopey and Sleepy! Representing Team Toy, Lotso and Buzz! Representing Team Pixar, Remy and Chicken Little! Representing Team Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine! Representing Team Fairy, Tinkerbell and Chloe! Representing Team Neverland, Wendy and Michael! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh and Piglet! Representing Team Jungle, Mowgli and Bagheera! Representing Team Flyer, Owl and Marahute! Representing Team Villainy, Facilier and Jafar! And representing Team Disney, Daisy and Donald Duck!" said the announcer.

"So, Poppins, who do you pick for the win here?" asked Bert.

"Well one would think that the two ducks, Donald and Daisy would have an advantage, so I would have to go with them," said Mary.

The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

Team China started of with a good lead with Team Neverland close behind. Team Prince was in third while Team Beast was in forth and Team Kitty and Team Toy were tied for fifth. Team Villainy appeared to be in last, that is until Facilier pulled a switch on their canoe which released a torpedo that took out Team Dwarf. Team Agrabah was catching up with Team China for first while Team Neverland and Team Prince were duking it out for second. Team Pride Lands and Team Hawaii were neck and neck for third. Team Fairy came in from the rear and caught up with Team Agrabah and Team Neverland. Jafar took out his snake staff and conjoured up a spell.

"Sands of time, serve me well, slow down their canoes and repell!" Jafar chanted.

Jafar's spell caused Team Jungle, Kitty, Rover and Toy's canoes to slow down. Meanwhile, Team Disney was in sixth while Team Pixar was in seventh. Team Villainy was now in 15th place. Team China kept its lead while Team Fairy was in second and Team Neverland was in second and Team Prince was in third while Team Agrabah was in fourth. Team Villainy was catching up; Facilier launched another torpedo that took out Team Flyer and Team Hundred Acre Wood. Team Villainy was now in 9th place. Team Fairy and Team China were going at it for first place. Meanwhile, Team Villainy was now in 7th place.

Jafar pulled out a walkie talkie. "Maleficent, now!" Jafar said.

From the rooftops, Maleficent waved her wand and caused a whirlpool which swept up the remaining competitors. Facilier and Jafar rowed around it and took 1st place. With some quick thinking, Team Fairy used pixie dust to fly themselves and the others out of the whirlpool. As Team Villainy approached the finish line, Team Fairy used that same pixie dust to propell themselves forward, past Team Villainy and across the finish line for the win.

* * *

**Results**

1st- Tinkerbell and Chloe- 3 points

2nd- Facilier and Jafar- 2 points

3rd- Shang and Mushu- 1 point

4th- Naveen and Ferdinand- 0 points

5th- Lotso and Buzz- 0 points

6th- Lucifer and Duchess- 0 points

7th- Daisy and Donald Duck- 0 points

8th- Wendy and Michael- 0 points

9th- Aladdin and Jasmine- 0 points

10th- David and Stitch- 0 points

11th- Dodger and Tito- 0 points

12th- Basil and Olivia- 0 points

13th- Remy and Chicken Little- 0 points

14th- Cinderella and Aurora- 0 points

15th- Lumiere and Mrs. Potts- 0 points

16th- Simba and Pumbaa- 0 points

17th- Mowgli and Bagheera- 0 points

18th- Pooh and Piglet- 0 points

19th- Owl and Marahute- 0 points

20th- Dopey and Sleepy- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 10

Team Disney- 5

Team Toy- 4

Team Fairy- 3

Team Hawaii- 3

Team China- 1

Team Flyer- 1

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Rover- 1

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Rodent- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

Team Neverland- 0

* * *

"Well with the end of that event, Team Villainy has managed to maintain its lead with 10 points, despite a spectacular performance by Team Fairy," said Bert. "Mary, it seems to me that early on here, there doesn't seem to be anyway to stop Team Villainy."

"At the moment, Team Villainy appears to have the momentum on their side," Mary responded. "But we must not count the other teams out for we still have the final event. And with that, we take you to the Magic Kingdom with Ludwig Von Drake."

At the Magic Kingdom, Ludwig was in Fantasyland near the competitors who were all sitting on baby elephants with big ears.

"Thank you, Mary," said Ludwig. "Well as we conclude the 3rd day of the games, we come to our last event for the day, the Flying Elephant Race!"

* * *

**Flying Elephant Race**

One member from each team will race through the skies of the Magic Kingdom on flying elephants. In the sky are floating, glowing checkpoints. The competitors must fly through each of them. Failure to do so will result in elimination. The first competitor to finish one lap in first while passing all the checkpoints wins.

**1st Place**

3 points

**2nd Place**

2 points

**3rd Place**

1 point

* * *

As the race was about to begin, the competitors were introduced.

"Representing Team Princess, Snow White! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Eeyore! Representing Team Prince, Prince Phillip! Representing Team Rover, Einstein! Representing Team Flyer, Wilbur! Representing Team Rodent, Bernard! Representing Team Neverland, John Darling! Representing Team China, Crick-ki! Representing Team Hawaii, Lilo! Representing Team Pixar, Chicken Little! Representing Team Toy, Rex! Representing Team Fairy, Silvermist! Representing Team Beast, Belle! Representing Team Pride Lands, Scar! Representing Team Kitty, Oliver! Representing Team Jungle, Shere Kahn! Representing Team Agrabah, Iago! Representing Team Dwarf, Happy! Representing Team Villainy, Cruella De Vil! And representing Team Disney, Minnie Mouse!" said the announcer.

Just then, the Games' host, Jiminy Cricket hopped in front of the competitors with checkered flag in hand. "Alright guys, good luck," he said as he raised the flag up. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

And with that, the competitors flew off and the race began.

* * *

Happy was in front, followed by John is second, Belle in third and Crick-ki in forth. Shere Kahn was having trouble adjusting to his elephant.

Cruella was in fifth as she was her elephant extremely hard. "Move! Move, you worthless long nose," she shouted as she was scraching her elephant's back with her long fingernails. "Move or I will make a nice jacket out of you!"

With the motivation, Cruella moved up to second. Lilo and Phillip were fighting for sixth. Meanwhile, Chicken Little and Rex were fighting for forth. As Cruella moved in on Happy who was approaching a checkpoint, she used her elephant to knock him away from it, resulting in Happy being eliminated. Wibur was trying his best to keep his elephant up in the air with his wings, unfortunately, he wasn't able to get past the checkpoint and was eliminated. Scar was far behind alone with Oliver, Iago and Einstien were in seventh and eigth place, and Silvermist and Bernard were duling it out for fourth. Meanwhile, Cruella continued to abuse her elephant, stooping as low as to hit it with a whip. It worked as it moved her into first. Lilo moved into second. Cruella tried to bump her off the course, but she held her ground. Meanwhile, Bernard was in third and John moved into fourth.

Cruella continuosly cracked her elephant with her whip. "Fly, you worthless pachederm! FLY!" she shouted.

Belle moved into fifth and Snow White into sixth. Minnie, meanwhile was in ninth, but was rapidly catching up.

The competitors were approaching the finaly stretch of the race with only 3 checkpoints to go before the finish line at Cinderella Castle. Cruella mantained the lead. John was able to pass Bernard and Lilo for second. Phillip was struggling in sixteenth place. It looked as though victory was in Cruella's grasp.

"Move, MOVE!" Cruella shouted, once again, repeatedly whipping her elephant.

It was finally the last straw as the elephant knocked Cruella off of him, causing her to land in the moat near the castle, allowing John to cross the finish line for the win.

* * *

**Results**

1st- John Darling

2nd- Lilo

3rd- Bernard

4th- Minnie Mouse

5th- Silvermist

6th- Snow White

7th- Belle

8th- Rex

9th- Iago

10th- Einstien

11th- Crick-Ki

12th- Eeyore

13th- Chicken Little

14th- Scar

15th- Oliver

16th- Prince Phillip

17th- Shere Kahn

Happy- Eliminated

Wilbur- Eliminated

Cruella De Vil- Eliminated

**Results**

John Darling- 3 points

Lilo- points 2

Bernard- 1 point

Minnie Mouse- 0 points

Silvermist- 0 points

Snow White- 0 points

Belle- 0 points

Rex- 0 points

Iago- 0 points

Einstien- 0 points

Crick-Ki- 0 points

Eeyore- 0 points

Chicken Little- 0 points

Scar- 0 points

Oliver- 0 points

Prince Phillip- 0 points

Shere Kahn- 0 points

Happy- 0 points

Wilbur- 0 points

Cruella De Vil- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 10

Team Disney- 5

Team Hawaii- 5

Team Toy- 4

Team Neverland- 3

Team Fairy- 3

Team Rodent- 1

Team China- 1

Team Flyer- 1

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Rover- 1

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Jungle- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

* * *

"Well with the conclusion of our third day here at the games, Team Villainy still has the lead with their ten points, however, Team Disney and Team Hawaii are coming in, tied at second with Team Toy close behind," said Bert.

"Yes Bert," Mary agreed. "And with 17 days left, one can only wonder if Team Villainy will keep their place at the top, or will Team Disney or Team Hawaii come from behind and take it from them? While we may not yet know the answers, we do know that the excitement is building up and the competition is rising! Well that does it for day 3. For Bert, I am Mary Poppins and we will be back tomorrow for day 4."

"Bye now," said Bert.


	16. Day 4 Part 1

As the morning sun rose on day 4 of the Games, the competitors were all gathered near the lake at Tom Sawyer's Island.

Meanwhile, Mary and Bert stood on the balcony at Cinderella's Castle.

"Well as Team Villainy continues to maintain its lead, we welcome you to day four of the games. Bert here, along with Mary, always-good-to-her-mum, Poppins, as we prepare for another rousing day of competition," said Bert.

"Yes, Bert. For today, we will have 3 events here in the Magic Kingdom and we will begin with our first event," said Mary. "And now let's go to Ludwig Von Drake who will inform us on what that event is."

In the middle of the lake, Drake stood on a giant raft. "Thank you very much, Poppins. Well today, our competitors have gathered here at Tom Sawyer's Island near the lake, for our first event, fishing!" said Drake.

* * *

**Fishing**

One member from each team will attempt to catch as many fish as possible within 25 minutes. If in the event that no fish are caught, the 4 points will be awarded to the team whose name comes up on a spin of the wheel.

**1st Place**

4 points

**2nd Place**

3 points

**3rd Place**

2 points

**4th Place**

1 point

* * *

The competitors prepared their fishing lines, nets, bait and hooks.

"Representing Team Kitty, Lucifer! Representing Team Pixar, Chicken Little! Representing Team Princess, Aurora! Representing Team Prince, Prince Phillip! Representing Team Rover, Rita! Represetning Team Flyer, Marahute! Representing Team Neverland, Wendy! Representing Team Pride Lands, Zazu! Representing Team China, Mulan! Representing Team Fairy, Silvermist! Representing Team Rodent, Bernard! Representing Team Hawaii, Nani! Representing Team Agrabah, Aladdin! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Piglet! Representing Team Jungle, Baloo! Representing Team Toy, Buzz Lightyear! Representing Team Beast, Belle! Representing Team Dwarf, Grumpy! Representing Team Villainy, Mother Gothel! And representing Team Disney, Mickey Mouse!" the announcer said.

The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

The competitors reached into their tackle boxes and went for their lures. Wendy used a long blue lure with black stripes. Bernard used a small fishing line while Aladdin used a lure shaped like the magic lamp. Buzz used a toy fishing line that had the Star Command design on it.

As Piglet stared into the lake, he nervously fished his lure. "Oh d-d-d-dear! I do hope I don't catch anything...scary," he said with a gulp.

Aurora and Phillip fished next to each other and started conversing and even kissing while they were fishing.

Nani fished with a lure shaped like Stitch.

Mulan used a fishing line made out of bamboo.

Lucifer, although really wanting the fish, was afraid to go near the water.

Mickey used a lure with his signature Mickey symbol on it.

The other team members had different methods. Silvermist dove into the water to search for fish while most of the other animal competitors used their mouths and beaks.

Meanwhile, Gothel utilized a special mechanical fishing line which she placed in the water. Its lure opened up to reveal a giant mechanical net.

3 minutes after the contest began, the fish started to come in. Marahute started off strong by grabbing five fish; Rita grabbed three while Baloo grabbed four. Silvermist was able to grab one while Marahute caught two more. Wendy caught two fish and Grumpy was having trouble catching any fish. Baloo picked things up by catching five more fish and Rith caught two more while Marahute caught two more as well. Silvermist caught three more fish and Marahute caught another. Gothel pressed a small red button on her line which caused her lure suck up most of the fish like a vaccum. With her lure, she caught at least 20 fish and counting, but Marahute was not about to give up. With determination and resolve, he continued to catch as many fish as he could. Buzz caught 4 himself and Mulan caught 2. Bernard and Grumpy were still having trouble catching any fish. Meanwhile, Lucifer was still afraid to go near the water. Aurora and Phillip respectively caught a few fish of their own. Wendy caught 5 fish and Mickey caught 7. Zazu meanwhile caught 2 fish. Gothel and still catching a big load of fish while Marahute and Baloo were struggling to catch up. It seemed as though this would be a victory for Team Villainy as Gothel was racking up the fish like there was no tommorrow, but just then, the machine started to overload until it exploded. As the final minute of the even came to a close, Marahute and Baloo caught the last of the fish.

* * *

**Results**

Marahute- 38 fish

Baloo- 36 fish

Silvermist- 30 fish

Rita- 29 fish

Zazu- 28 fish

Nani- 27 fish

Mickey- 21 fish

Mulan- 16 fish

Wendy- 15 fish

Buzz- 14 fish

Aladdin- 10 fish

Aurora- 10 fish

Phillip- 9 fish

Chicken Little- 9 fish

Belle- 8 fish

Piglet- 1 fish

Grumpy- 0 fish

Bernard- 0 fish

Lucifer- 0 fish

Gothel- 0 fish

**Results**

Marahute- 4 points

Baloo- 3 points

Silvermist- 2 points

Rita- 1 point

Zazu- 0 points

Nani- 0 points

Mickey- 0 points

Mulan- 0 points

Wendy- 0 points

Buzz- 0 points

Aladdin- 0 points

Aurora- 0 points

Phillip- 0 points

Chicken Little- 0 points

Belle- 0 points

Piglet- 0 points

Grumpy- 0 points

Bernard- 0 points

Lucifer- 0 points

Gothel- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 10

Team Disney- 5

Team Hawaii- 5

Team Flyer- 5

Team Fairy- 5

Team Toy- 4

Team Neverland- 3

Team Jungle- 3

Team Rover- 2

Team Rodent- 1

Team China- 1

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 1

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team Pixar- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

* * *

"Well at the end of our event of the day, Team Disney, Hawaii, Flyer and Fairy are tied for second, but Team villainy still remains at the top," Bert said. "However, I have a feeling that one of those four teams may come from behind to take lead away from those group of fiends."

"Well only time will tell," said Mary. "But for right now, let's go to Ludwig Von Drake who is standing by for our next event."


	17. Day 4 Part 2

Ludwig, with microphone in hand, stood at New Orleands Square in front of the Haunted Mansion. "Thank you very much, Ms. Poppins," he said. "Here inside the eerie and dark halls of the Haunted Mansion, the competitors are getting ready for our next event, ghost catching.

* * *

**Ghost Catching**

One competitor from each team will try to catch as many ghosts as they can in 20 minutes

**1st Place**

4 points

**2nd Place**

3 points

**3rd Place**

2 points

**4th Place**

1 point

* * *

Inside the mansion, the competitors were all given ghost containment units, like the ones the Ghostbusters used.

"Representing Team China, Shan-Yu! Representing Team Princess, Tiana! Representing Team Rover, Dodger! Representing Team Flyer, Wilbur! Representing Team Prince, Flynn Rider! Representing Team Agrabah, Jasmine! Representing Team Kitty, Sergeant Tibbs! Representing Team Jungle, Bagheera! Representing Team Dwarf, Doc! Representing Team Pixar, Remy! Representing Team Beast, Lumiere! Representing Team Fairy, Chloe! Representing Team Toy, Lotso! Representing Team Pride Lands, Simba! Representing Team Rodent, Miss Bianca! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Tigger! Representing Team Hawaii, Stitch! Representing Team Neverland, Peter Pan! Representing Team Villainy, Dr. Facilier! And representing Team Disney, Donald!" said the announcer.

The competitors turned on their ghost containment units and readied themselves. Jiminy hopped into the room and faced the competitors. "Now remember, when the contest is over, the ghosts will be released," he said. The little cricket then raised his hand and then lowered it. "On your marks, get set, go!" This signaled the arrival of the ghosts and the contest began.

* * *

One group stayed in the foyer while some went through the halls, searching for the ghosts. Lotso and Wilbur searched in the kitchen. Wilbur looked under the long table while Lotso scouted the surrounding area. On the second floor, in the rooms, the smaller competitors, such as Remy, Chloe and Miss Bianca searched through the tiny holes and creaks. Donald looked through the halls, shaking in fear, as he knew a ghost could pop out at any second. In the darker parts of the house, Lumiere kept the area lit up. Tigger eagerly searched for the ghosts, ready to catch the first one he could find. Stitch crawled on the ceilings, looking from above. Meanwhile, further down the halls, near the rooms, Shan-Yu looked around, but couldn't find any ghosts anywhere. Meanwhile, Facilier creeped through the corridors until he was out of sight. He then proceeded to summon an army of spirits in front of him.

"Alright, boys, get in!" Facilier said as he pointed his containment unit at the spirits and used it to contain them.

In the corridors, Bianca found two ghosts and captured them. Meanwhile, Bagheera made his way to the attic and captured three ghosts. Dodger, who was also there, captured three as well.

Lotso had two ghosts in his sights. "Say hello to my little friend!" he said before he captured the ghosts.

Peter Pan and Flynn found a bunch of ghosts in the kitchen. Peter captured four ghosts while Flynn caught five. As one ghost approached Lumiere, he blinded it and caught it. Jasmine caught two ghosts in the foyer while in the upper level rooms, Tibbs and Doc each caught four. Dodger rushed up to the back rooms of the mansion and caught five ghosts. Facilier continued to cheat with his hand-summoned spirits. Meanwhile, Remy and Chloe caught their fair share of ghosts while Shan-Yu caught seven and Simba caught three. Donald was running from every ghost that came into contact with him. Tiana caught ten ghosts while Wilbur caught two. As 14 minutes went by, the competition heated up as the competitors were catching ghost after ghost after ghost. Tigger was going wild, catching at least 25 ghosts within seconds of each other. And the while, Donald was hiding in a toilet in one of the bathrooms, only to be scared off by a ghost. Stitch caught at least 30 ghosts as 18 had now gone by in the contest. Simba caught two more ghosts while Tigger caught 10 more. Tibbs caught a few more ghosts of his own as well as Tiana and Jasmine. Facilier at this point had just about captured all the ghosts he needed and stopped, confident that victory was in his hands. In the last few seconds, Remy, Chloe, Bianca and the rest of the competitors were catching their last ghosts before the buzzer sounded.

In the main hall, the competitors gathered in a single file line before Jiminy. One by one, he checked the ghosts each competitor had caught and letting the ghosts go afterwards. So far, everything seemed legit until he came to Facilier. As he checked the emmense number of ghosts, he discovered that they were not the same as the ones that the other competitors had caught.

"These are your own spirits!" Jiminy said. Facilier tried to keep a calm expression as Jiminy continued. "The rules are that you must catch only the ghosts of the mansion! You are disqualified!"

"Curses!" shouted Facilier.

* * *

**Results**

Stitch- 39 ghosts

Tigger- 35 ghosts

Chloe- 34 ghosts

Remy- 30 ghosts

Bianca- 30 ghosts

Tiana- 30 ghosts

Dodger- 30 ghosts

Jasmine- 29 ghosts

Bagheera- 28 ghosts

Peter Pan- 27 ghosts

Sergeant Tibbs- 27 ghosts

Simba- 26 ghosts

Flynn Rider- 24 ghosts

Wilbur- 23 ghosts

Shan-Yu- 23 ghosts

Lumiere- 22 ghosts

Lotso- 21 ghosts

Doc- 3 ghosts

Donald- 0 ghosts

Dr. Facilier- Disqualified

**Results**

Stitch- 4 points

Tigger- 3 points

Chloe- 2 points

Remy- 1 point

Bianca- 0 points

Tiana- 0 points

Dodger- 0 points

Jasmine- 0 points

Bagheera- 0 points

Peter Pan- 0 points

Sergeant Tibbs- 0 points

Simba- 0 points

Flynn Rider- 0 points

Wilbur- 0 points

Shan-Yu- 0 points

Lumiere- 0 points

Lotso- 0 points

Doc- 0 points

Donald- 0 points

Dr. Facilier- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Villainy- 10

Team Hawaii- 9

Team Fairy- 7

Team Disney- 5

Team Flyer- 5

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 4

Team Toy- 4

Team Neverland- 3

Team Jungle- 3

Team Rover- 2

Team Pixar- 1

Team Rodent- 1

Team China- 1

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Agrabah- 0

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team Kitty- 0

Team Pride Lands- 0

* * *

"What a competition! Once again, Team Villainy tried to steal another victory, but good ole' Jimminy caught them!" exclaimed Bert.

"Yes and as a result, Team Hawaii has grabbed second placed and is one point away from tying with the villains for first," said Mary.

"You know, Pops, I have a strong feeling that Team Hawaii may just be the dark horses in these games, but that's just my opinion," said Bert.

"Well with that being said, let's go to Ludwig Von Drake over in Toontown with our next event," said Mary.


	18. Day 4 Part 3

In Toontown, Ludwig was inside one of the large circus tents where the competitors were sitting at separate tables in rows.

"Here in Toontown, the competitors are preparing themselves for our next event," said Ludwig.

* * *

**Pie Eating Contest**

The first team member to eat 20 pies will win.

**1st Place**

4 points

**2nd Place**

3 points

**3rd Place**

2 points

**4th Place**

1 points

* * *

The competitors were given their pies as the announcer announced them.

"Representing Team China, Mushu! Representing Team Princess, Rapunzel! Representing Team Kitty, Oliver! Representing Team Hawaii, Gantu! Representing Team Jungle, Shere Khan! Representing Team Prince, Prince Naveen! Representing Team Rover, Einstein! Representing Team Pride Lands, Pumbaa! Representing Team Fairy, Fawn! Representing Team Flyer, Scuttle! Representing Team Pixar, Bolt! Representing Team Rodent, Ratigan! Representing Team Dwarf, Happy! Representing Team Neverland, Michael! Representing Team Toy, Rex! Representing Team Agrabah, Genie! Representing Team Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh! Representing Team Beast, Beast! Representing Team Villainy, Jafar! And representing Team Disney, Goofy!" said the announcer.

The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

Pooh, Gantu, Einstein, Pumbaa and Mushu had no problems tearing through their pies. Michael was also a surprise in the contest as he had already eaten four. Being the smallest, Rex, Fawn, and Ratigan struggled with their pies. Bolt and Naveen were making a good calling with Bolt having eaten four and Naveen five. Scuttle had eaten two pies while Shere Khan had eaten three. Oliver had only eaten one while Happy had eaten seven and Goofy had eaten five. Scuttle ate three pies while Michael ate another four. Ratigan began to make a comeback by eating two more pies. Pumbaa ate three more pies and Rex ate another. Gantu devoured six more pies, Pooh also ate six, Shere Khan ate five, Mushu ate four and Einstein ate a whopping twelve pies. Goofy ate his way through thirteen pies while Shere Kahn ate another five. Beast ate through at least thirteen. Jafar used his sorcery to make his pies disappear. After Jafar had 'finished' his last pie, the contest was over.

The judges checked on the pies of each competitors. They saw that Jafar had finished his pies, but had noticed something else, he didn't have any filling on his lips. The judges concluded that he hadn't really eaten his pies and thus Jafar was disqualified.

Jafar wailed in anger and frustration.

* * *

**Results**

Gantu- 20 pies

Michael- 18 pies

Einstien- 18 pies

Pooh- 18 pies

Shere Khan- 17 pies

Mushu- 17 pies

Pumbaa- 17 pies

Genie- 16 pies

Bolt- 16 pies

Naveen- 16 pies

Beast- 15 pies

Happy- 14 pies

Goofy- 8 pies

Ratigan- 6 pies

Rex- 5 pies

Scuttle- 4 pies

Rapunzel- 3 pies

Fawn- 2 pies

Oliver- 1 pie

Jafar- Disqualified

**Results**

Gantu- 4 points

Michael- 3 points

Einstien- 3 points

Pooh- 3 points

Shere Khan- 2 points

Mushu- 2 points

Pumbaa- 2 points

Genie- 1 point

Bolt- 1 point

Naveen- 1 point

Beast- 0 points

Happy- 0 points

Goofy- 0 points

Ratigan- 0 points

Rex- 0 points

Scuttle- 0 points

Rapunzel- 0 points

Fawn- 0 points

Oliver- 0 points

Jafar- 0 points

**Standings**

Team Hawaii- 13

Team Villainy- 10

Team Hundred Acre Wood- 7

Team Fairy- 7

Team Neverland- 6

Team Jungle- 5

Team Rover- 5

Team Disney- 5

Team Flyer- 5

Team Toy- 4

Team China- 3

Team Pride Lands- 2

Team Pixar- 2

Team Rodent- 1

Team Beast- 1

Team Dwarf- 1

Team Agrabah- 1

Team Prince- 0

Team Princess- 0

Team Kitty- 0

* * *

"Wow! Just wow, Pops! Team Hawaii has come out of nowhere to take the lead from Team Villainy! I have a good feeling about this team!" said Bert.

"So do I and with the competition heating up, who knows where thing will turn?!" said Mary.

"I can tell ya one thing, Team Villainy must be fuming," said Bert. "They were dominant from the opening and seemed unstoppable, but now they find themselves in second place. The question I have is will the downward spiral for the villainous team continue as the days go on?"

"Good question, Bert," said Mary. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that, but knowing Team Villainy, they will most likely pull out every sneaky and underhanded trick in the book to take back what was once theirs."

"No doubt about that," said Bert. "Well that just about wraps it up for the fourth day. Team Hawaii is now in the lead and we will be back here tomorrow for day 5 of the games! Till next time, this is Bert along with Mary Poppins sayin' bye bye."

"Cheerio!" said Poppins.


End file.
